2019 Easter Event
The 2019 Easter Event was the first official event on Cheesebattle. This event was sponsored by Builder's Club, as EliteWolfAnimates felt, as a first sponsored event, to sponsor something Roblox tries to advertise a lot and many people are neutral or okay with. When this update rolled out, it was loaded with a bunch of features that many people wanted. This update was also the longest to produce at this time. A total of 18 hours on this update alone. Maxing out previous large updates that took 5 or 6 hours to make. However, this update was loaded with bugs and its 1st beta test was a failure and postponed from many bugs and Roblox errors. This was the first time Cheesebattle had a failed beta test. This Easter Event included an egg seek, loaded with about 20 eggs scattered in trees, behind cheese, in bases, etc. This also hid special weapons that could be used to defeat other players. Including basket bombs and shotguns. This update is known for being delayed after several bugs occuring on the scheduled day of release and a failed beta test. Elite has apologized many times over Discord that it would be delayed. It even included this rare thumbnail apologizing. -----------> Content Included (List) Since this was an actual event, this was not a very jam-packed Easter event, but definatly a very jam-packed update. - 20+ Easter Eggs - 4 Easter Weapons - 1 Special Weapon - Egg Statue - Base recieves its own egg - The start of spring! (Trees, green grass, brightness) Actual Update This was Cheesebattle's 13th update, or 0.1.3. And this was the changelog: Update 13 (4/15) EVENT! - Hidden eggs and weapons are scattered around the map. - Statue has been temporarily taken down and replaced with an Egg Statue - It's finally spring! We grew grass and trees! - Admins & Developers of the game now have their own nametag. - Admin commands have been swapped. - Added walls. - New loading UI & Health GUI. - Bug fixes, graphics fixes, UI fixes, script fixes, system fixes. Postponed ideas Unlike other updates, this update had lots of scrapped ideas. All from errors with roblox and possible backdoors. Here is the list, and these will be added in the future. -'Vehicles. '''Vehicles were leaked on April 13th and were announced that they'd be 100% happening. It turns out, due to errors, vehicles were postponed. -'''Different Loading UI.' The loading UI was already changed in this update, but however, it had to change once more due to errors with it loading properly in the test server. -'Builders' Club Sponsorships.' This update was originally going to have a lot of sponsorships relating to this event. However, this became filled with additional objects resulting in a lack of sponsorships. The only sponsorships up now are posters on the statue and two buildboards. -'Stairs.' Bases were going to have stairs, upon realization that stairs were not possible in the small bases. -'Battle Bus'. This event was going to be more tricky with a battle bus crashing into players and killing them. It was refused by cool_mouseboy. -'Noob attacker.' This event was going to also be more tricky with a precise shooting noob. This was refused by cool_mouseboy. -'Ferris wheel.' This event was going to have a ferris wheel as a way to take a break. This was refused by cool_mouseboy. -'Military Canvas.' This was the original garage for vehicles. Was taken down for irrelavence. -'Doomspires.' Doomspires were going to be added. Later refused by EliteWolfAnimates for copyright. -'Destruction of the Map.' The map was going to be completly overhauled and destroyed. This idea was refused by Elite as it was going to be Update 14, the update AFTER. Overview The Easter Event in 2019 was an intresting event. It had eggs, it had weapons, and it had complications. Hopefully you enjoyed the event. <3 <3 Category:Cheesebattle Category:Cheesebattle Events